For the assembly of offshore wind turbines two systems are generally used: mounting on platforms and mounting on the seafloor.
The second system is traditionally done by constructing the wind turbines on land and subsequently transporting them to the site where they are to be installed. This system is done by traditional maritime means of transport, which means that the assembly stage is slow and costly.